


爱德华·巴恩斯

by basicclass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicclass/pseuds/basicclass
Summary: 灵感来源：电影《道林·格雷》、小说《道林·格雷的画像》写作手法：小说《夜访吸血鬼》初次发布于撸否~





	爱德华·巴恩斯

“巴恩斯先生，”林先无意识地摆弄着自己左手袖口的那个有着羽毛纹路的纽扣，谨慎地问，“您真的准备接受我的采访吗？”

被称作巴恩斯先生的男人看起来不过三十来岁，五官挺拔深邃，一头黑色长发因为主人的疏于打理而显得有些毛躁，但是不能否认他是个英俊貌美的男人。他的脸上没有表情，面部肌肉仿佛是定在了那里，无法动弹，然而声音却带着礼貌的风情。如果不看着他的脸，人们一定会以为他在微笑，从嘴边到眼角。

“是的。”巴恩斯先生说话的时候，只有部分的脸部肌肉被调动了。林先不禁好奇了起来。巴恩斯先生是个面瘫？他轻轻地清了清喉咙：“那么，巴恩斯先生，您的全名是什么？”

巴恩斯先生很配合地回答：“爱德华·道林·巴恩斯。”

林先没想到巴恩斯这么爽快地配合，于是他迟疑了几秒才继续提问：“那些有关于您年龄的传闻是真实的吗？比如说——”他快速地看了眼准备好的文稿，“到目前为止，您的实际年龄已经接近两百岁了？”

巴恩斯先生似乎一点也不介意回答这些问题：“是真的，我出生于十九世纪初。”

“那么您可以说是世界上年龄最大的人了。您要怎么证明这一点呢？”林先其实不相信巴恩斯，他的父母是无神论者，他虽有去过教堂，但是他不信这些东西。在他眼里，巴恩斯就是个伪装得还算过得去的骗子。

巴恩斯先生突然看进了林先的眼睛，但是很快他的目光就移开了。“我不需要向你证明，也不需要向任何人证明。这就是我。”

“那么您能否说说您是怎么做到永葆青春的？”

“一个和魔鬼的交易，代价是灵魂。”巴恩斯先生的如此诚实让林先觉得无所适从，毕竟他从来没有采访过这么配合的人。“请问您需要茶还是咖啡？”

“茶吧，谢谢。”林先立刻调整了状态，朝巴恩斯微微一笑。然而他没有收到任何回应。意料之中。“如果您不介意的话，我想念一些东西给您听。”

“不介意。你说吧。”

“根据我所能收集到的资料来看，您很可能是您家族里的最后一代。您的家族是贵族世家，也就是说您也是个贵族。您曾经有过一段极为短暂的婚姻，之后没有再婚。有传闻说您有一幅魔法画像，能让您永葆青春。”林先快速地念完了文稿上的几行字，然后期待地抬起头看向巴恩斯。

巴恩斯先生似乎漏出了一个小小的微笑。

“林先生，我很惊奇您能找到这些信息。从某些方面说，您说得没错。”巴恩斯端起了管家递过来的茶，“假设您的朋友给您画了一幅极其逼真的画，接着您发现只要画存在于世上，你就永远和画中的你一样貌美，一样年轻，您会怎么做？”

林先谨慎地思考了片刻；“我猜，我会尽力去保护它。”

巴恩斯没有对他的回答做出什么反应：“这正是那时候的我所做的。保护好画像。”他喝了一口茶。

“后来发生了什么事情？”

“很多很多的事情。我受到了蛊惑，走向了堕落，将自己的灵魂卖给了恶魔。那个时候什么疯狂的事情我没有做过？如果放在今天，我恐怕可以死一万次了。醉生梦死的生活是享乐，但是并不快乐。我失去了很多很多东西，那些短暂却闪耀的东西，无论是人还是……”巴恩斯突然沉默了。

“巴恩斯先生？”林先终于没忍住，提醒了一声。巴恩斯看了他一眼。

“那幅画像是由我的朋友本·汤姆逊创造出来的，他为那幅画像献出了半生的灵感和感情。这或许就是画像的，如你所说——魔力——的来源吧。本爱我，他创造那幅画像不是为了引诱我堕落，而是为了留住我那一刹那的美貌与人生，表达出他对我的尊敬与爱意。本将画像送给了我，而我在看到那幅画像的第一眼就被他深深地迷住了。’一切都变了，彻底地变了：一种可怕的美已经降生。’没错，是他，画像中的爱德华·巴恩斯。他正值青春，风华正茂，英俊潇洒，满怀希望，自信满满。他的美貌独一无二。我爱上了我自己。

“这时候不得不提一下我的另一个‘朋友’，汉姆·道奇。他的名字还会在之后的很长一段时间被我提到。汉姆是一个十分善于交际的人，他幽默风趣，潇洒不羁。本是那种文静艺术的，甚至于内敛而神经质的朋友，而汉姆明显与他不一样。汉姆喜欢自由，推崇不受约束的享乐主义。对于一个涉世未深的青年，有什么比自由享乐更令人向往的吗？从封闭的宁静小城镇来到了一个看起来自由开放的大都市，我迷失了自我，被汉姆的享乐主义吸引，这也是我堕落的开端。我跟着汉姆进入酒馆、妓院、各种各样奇怪的风月场和俱乐部，从一开始的束手束脚到后来的完全接受，也就花了我不到一年的时间。

“有时候我会想，人到底有多么容易被蛊惑啊。第一次进入那种幽暗的小巷子，在夜色下，在各种角落，到处是人们寻欢作乐的场所。全身上下都被这种腐蚀性的气氛包围，我一开始也是有些胆战心惊的。但是当我被她们围起来的时候，当她们的双手触摸到我的肌肤，当我不再拒绝那递过来的烟酒，当我解开她们的衣裙看到赤裸的身体，当我在床上颠鸾倒凤，当我体会到那一刻全身心的放松和愉悦时——我慢慢地沦陷，沉迷与自己的肉欲。我的思想已经不再，唯有肉体能感受到欢愉。每当我有一丝犹豫，我看向汉姆，他都对我说：‘做你自己，屈服于你的欲望。’他浑身上下都在告诉我，你应该这么做，这么做是正确的。于是我放心大胆地把思考的权利交给了汉姆，自己带着肉体享乐去了。有时候想想，不只是肉欲，人还有那么多方面会给蛊惑，也是可悲啊。

“那时候我还不知道画像的魔力。我只是爱画中的我，嫉妒画中的我。慢慢的，我与本越来越疏离。我下意识躲开本，不愿意见他，不愿听见他说话。本是个聪明人，拥有艺术家的敏感，他当然知道我在疏离他，并且还知道的比我还早。他企图拯救我，然而我不予理睬。本在平时的贵族聚会时三番五次找我私下谈话，我一一拒绝；本拜访我的府邸，我见他，却把他的劝告当作耳旁风。不，我一直都想和他做朋友，但只是不像和汉姆，你知道的，朋友也是不一样的。我甚至卑鄙地利用了他对我的爱意，企图拉他下水——然而本没有接受这个提议。作为一个艺术家，风流本是命中注定的事情，然而他在被我诱惑做出背德之事后仍然坚持要拯救我……只可惜那时候的我根本听不进去本的话。我拒绝与本接触，跟着汉姆一起夜夜笙歌寻欢作乐。

“有的时候在床上睁开眼，想到青春与美貌易逝，我会陷入极度的恐惧。我害怕岁月流逝，我不想成为一个满脸皱纹一身病痛的糟老头子。青春和美貌是本钱，我的孩子，在贵族阶层中，身家与修养的确很重要，但是作为一个青春美貌的青年，你就是那里的王。毫不避讳的说，我几乎睡遍了当时的贵族阶层里的所有青年男女。”巴恩斯突然紧盯着林先的眼睛，林先打了个寒噤，“甚至是中年的一些男女。”

林先有些迷茫。巴恩斯的如此坦白都被记录在了磁带中，而磁带转动着，发出轻微的声响。他端起茶，喝了一大口，躲开了巴恩斯的目光。

“林先生，你一定发现我讲了这么多并没有提到画像，对吧。”巴恩斯也端起了茶。如果林先这个时候抬起头看向巴恩斯，会发现巴恩斯的脸上有了笑容；然而林先正盯着自己的茶杯看，并没有发现这一点。

“是的，巴恩斯先生。那幅画像……”

巴恩斯突然伸出了他的左手。或许是由于画的原因，他的手也是三十岁的青年的手，纤细修长，戴着戒指，看起来优雅而贵气。“这个伤疤。是本烧的。”

林先看到了那个已经不太明显的伤疤，一块方糖大小，在手腕的内侧。的确是烧伤，看起来的确很陈旧了。“本烧的？他不是……”

巴恩斯笑了，这回林先真真切切地看到了这个笑。“这是我收到的最善意，最有价值的礼物了。本是我最好的朋友，只可惜当时我没有发觉。”他低头看着那个伤疤，继续讲述，“那幅画一直被我摆在大厅里最显眼的位置，所有人都赞美它，惊叹于它的逼真。一开始我还因为他们对画的赞赏而自豪，然而渐渐的，我生出了一种自私的心态——我想把画据为己有。我不想让他们看到画和画中的他。于是我把画搬到了阁楼，锁上了，之后也渐渐忘了这件事，只有偶尔会去阁楼看看他。

“我是一个多情的人，林先生。在外颓废作乐的日子里，我爱上了不少女人，甚至是男人——我喜爱一切美丽的东西。但是我遇到了她，西比尔。那是一次去昏暗小巷子里的戏院，我笨拙得像是一个莽撞的愣头小子，偷偷溜进化妆间，向她脱帽致意。她不是我见过的最美的女人，但是她的一头蓬松红色鬈发，她的雪白肌肤，她脸上小小的雀斑，她碧绿的双眼，她的纤纤玉手，她的一颦一笑，无不吸引着我。我觉得我获得了这个世界上最宝贵的东西。”

像巴恩斯先生这样的人竟然也会落入俗套，林先有些失望。一个老套的爱情故事，哪怕一个骗子——就算他不是——也千篇一律。浪子为爱回头，这个题材一点也不新鲜。一种没由来的烦躁让林先又喝了两口茶。 

“我带着她到城市里最光明的地方：沐浴在阳光下的河岸，雨后高耸入云的塔尖，清晨和黄昏时分的山顶，空无一人的教堂……我看着她，仿佛看到了天使。我看着她，亲吻她的头发，她的脸颊，她的嘴唇……‘我爱你，西比尔，嫁给我吧。’我对她说，但是她推开了我。

“‘我见过许多献身自己的女性。她们和我一样，都是身份低微的人，但是她们的下场你也是见过的。不，我爱你，爱德华，我爱你，但是我不能嫁给你。我不介意你之前的荒唐事，但是你没有一点点的悔改之心。我看得到你的心，爱德华。’说完话后她离开了。

“但是资料显示您结过婚。”林先插嘴道。

巴恩斯先生似笑非笑地看着林先，直到林先移开视线才继续讲述：“西比尔·巴恩斯夫人成为了当时贵族阶层的谈资。他们谈论她的身世，谈论她的礼仪，谈论她的长相，他们也讨论我的风流韵事，毕竟坏事传千里。然而在西比尔的影响下，我收敛了自己的行为。我开始顾家，不再和汉姆鬼混。一切看起来都发展得非常好，我也以为人生就这样过了：浪子回头，成为模范丈夫，得到自己的孩子，安度晚年，死亡。但是你也看见了，我还在这里，像个三十岁的青年坐在这里，接受一个二十世纪的人的采访。

“不可否认，汉姆对我的影响远比他想象的大。他给我指出了一条充满欢愉、自由与罪恶的道路，诱惑我放弃了理智；我成为了自由的奴隶。多么可笑，自由也不是它所代表的自由，而是代表着另类的奴役。哪怕是我对西比尔的爱也阻止不了我的堕落，这一点其实早就被证实了，早在本企图拯救我的时候，这个罪恶的念头就已经茁壮成长。西比尔也是个聪明的人，她也看出来了我的不对劲。现在我想，我是唯一一个被所谓自由蒙蔽了理智的人啊。哪怕是极力蛊惑我的汉姆，也没有我陷得那么深，那么深。我表面上已经成为了一个顾家的男人：步入三十岁的大门，家境富裕，身份高贵，英俊潇洒，宠爱西比尔，无一人不羡慕这个叫做爱德华·巴恩斯的男人。但是他们不知道，在这层高贵得体的皮囊下，是一个丑恶的灵魂，正在怒号，挣脱束缚。婚后三年，在西比尔怀上我的孩子之后，那个丑恶的灵魂终于挣脱了一切束缚。

“我衣冠楚楚地出现在汉姆的家门口，对他行了个优雅的礼。汉姆比我大上五岁，他有了个漂亮的儿子和一个还在襁褓里的婴儿——是个女儿。他变了，他不再意气风发，不再潇洒不羁，而是畏畏缩缩，收起了一切对自由享乐主义的得意。‘亲爱的汉姆，我们走，去酒吧喝上几杯吧。’我对他微笑，但我的心里已经做好了被他拒绝的准备。然而他没有拒绝我，而是沉默地拿上了帽子和手杖，和我一起上了马车。一路上我们俩都没有说话，就这样沉默着到了那条熟悉而陌生的小巷口。

“‘爱德华，你知道吗，我们已经认识了十年了。’汉姆没有下车，而是突然对我说了这么一句话。见我露出不解的表情，汉姆突然笑了：‘人有几个十年？然而现在看见你，你和十年前一模一样。一模一样。岁月遗忘了你，爱德华。’然后他下了车，头也不回地离开了。

“一直被我潜意识忽略的事实浮出了水面；我的青春美貌还在，没有被岁月夺走。我笑了。你想想，从古至今人类都在研究如何长生不老，如何青春永驻，而我，爱德华·巴恩斯，如此轻松地就被时间遗忘。多么幸运啊，我的朋友！我想到了那幅画，第一次不再嫉妒画中的我。因为我知道，我和他一样会永远青春。我想到了近七八年没见的本·汤姆逊，那个我最忠心的朋友，那个给我画出了青春的人。我想见他，我想大笑着拥抱他，亲吻他，我想虔诚地膜拜他的手指，那些绘出我的美貌的手指。我迫不及待地想见到他。

“不出我所料，本还在这个城市里。接到了我的邀请函后他几乎是一刻不停地赶了过来。当时天下着大雨，我接到管家的通知下了楼到了会客大厅，看见的就是头上湿漉漉的他，本。本和我同龄，所以看起来还很年轻，但是岁月已经在他的身上刻下了痕迹。他看向我，却没有说一句话。我也沉默着走向他。那天已经很晚了，西比尔已经入睡，管家也被我差去休息了。整个大厅里只有我和他。我先开口了：’本，我亲爱的老朋友。’然后我给了他一个拥抱。

“‘老朋友……’本轻轻地重复了一遍，‘爱德华，好久不见。’他看起来更内向了，浑身散发着艺术家特有的悲剧气质。听说他在给我画出那幅画之后再也没有画出什么好画，已经沦落为二流画家，不再和贵族阶层接触了。毕竟在那个年代，艺术家也是有阶层性的。我看着他，突然问道：’你想看看那幅画吗？’

“我不知道怎么描述听到这个提议的本是怎么样的。他的眼睛突然亮了起来，仿佛天上的星星，月亮，太阳。他的脸颊有了血色，他的嘴唇在抖动；他仿佛活了过来。如果说之前的那个本是雕塑，那么这个时候的本就是被赋予了生命的加拉泰亚，而我仿佛就是那个皮格马利翁，是那个阿芙洛狄忒。我亲眼见证了加拉泰亚的复活。

“‘要烟吗？’我递给他烟卷，他接了过去。我们走到了阁楼，打开了沉重的大门。那幅画被我摆在阁楼的正中央，用一块厚实的、不透光的波斯毯子盖住了。我回想起了十年前，意气风发的青年，涉世未深，让一个富有艺术天赋的画家朋友画了一幅绝妙的画像。一切仿佛还在昨天。我注视着那幅画，本也站在我身边看着那幅画。终于，我走了过去，掀开了那毯子。

“很难形容当时的场景。我仿佛回到了十年前，周围是小鸟清脆的啾啾声，繁茂的灌木丛和鲜花环绕着赤裸的我，而本就在我面前，虔诚地跪着亲吻我的手，我也虔诚地低下头亲吻他的额头，然后成为了一幅画。天啊，那就是我一直以来爱的我，嫉妒的我。和我一样，岁月忘记了他，我们都是青春貌美的爱德华·巴恩斯。而这幅画的创作者——本·汤姆逊就在我的面前。他近乎痴迷地看着画。他开始颤抖。‘上帝啊，爱德华，上帝啊。’他说不出话来，激动得落泪了。而我则注视着本，正如那幅画是他的作品，现在的本就是我的作品。

“我走向本，亲吻他，和平时的温和完全不同，近乎掠夺地吻他。我看到了他的渴望，我看透了他的灵魂。他的灵魂那么纯净，那么富有善意。‘不，别在这……’他轻声道，喘息着，‘别……’

“我的灵魂仿佛升华了，在炫目的白光中向上飞着，追寻着本的灵魂，尽管它离我那么遥远。我的孩子，在那一刻我真的以为自己回到了还没有被蛊惑的时候，和本一起追寻纯粹的美和宁静。”巴恩斯停了下来，看向录音机，“然后西比尔出现在了阁楼的入口处，穿着她美丽的白色睡裙，一头蓬松的红色鬈发披在肩上，大大的绿色眼睛里惶恐不安。而我只看了一眼她的腹部，感受到了她腹中三个月大胎儿的平静，外界发生什么都无法打破的平静。您的磁带满了，林先生。”

林先沉迷于巴恩斯的故事中，因此他花了五秒钟才反应过来，急急忙忙地按了录音机的暂停键取出磁带，又换了一盘。室内很安静，只有他换磁带的动静。他注意到巴恩斯的面部表情柔和了下来，与之前的僵硬不一样了。

“那么……您的夫人在发现了您和汤姆逊先生的事情之后……怎么样了？”林先见巴恩斯不再说话，便试探性地问道。

“我追了出去，在门廊杀了她。”

林先愣住了，原先放在桌子上的双手也立刻收回到膝盖上。他一直告诉自己这个人不过是个讲故事的骗子，尽管他知道自己已经相信了巴恩斯的话。他忍不住颤抖了起来。

“我能理解您的恐惧，林先生。”巴恩斯似笑非笑地看着林先，“不过您不需要担心，这只是一个故事，一个年代久远的故事。或许一切都只是我编的。所以您是安全的。

“我扯住了西比尔睡裙的带子，将她拉入怀中。她浑身冰凉，颤抖着，乞求着：‘爱德华，求求你，求求你……’她比我还先明白了我将要做的事情。她什么都知道。她抓着我的手，死死看着我的眼。我的手轻轻地挣脱了她的手，滑向了她优雅的脖颈，感受到了青色血管在薄薄的肌肤下有力的跳动；我的手滑向了她起伏的胸口，感受到了肋骨下她急促的心跳；我的手滑向了她的腹部，感受到了腹中胎儿的平静。西比尔，我的西比尔，我亲吻着她，感受着她的呼吸，痴迷地看着她。她很快失去了呼吸，失去了心跳，她倒在地上，死了。

“我处理了尸体，这没有什么难的。在那种昏暗小巷里哪怕只是晃荡个五六年你也能学会处理这种事情，更何况我这种夜夜混迹其中的人。在抛尸过程中，我感觉到左手手腕一阵刺痛。借由月光，我看到了左手手腕处被烫伤的痕迹。在看到这个伤痕的那一刻我就明白了一切。为什么我能保持二三十岁的青春，为什么岁月遗忘了我——因为本的那幅画像。我明白本也发现了这个秘密，这是他对我的警告。他身为一个老朋友对我最真心的警告。可惜那个时候我丑恶的灵魂已经在放肆地大笑，我没有听进本给我的无声警告。

“本把我的画像带走了，还了留了一张字条。上面写着他对我的一篇忠心和爱意，他对我被蛊惑而堕落的痛心，他对我的警告，和他知道我杀了西比尔的事情。他说他知道他的画像带来了什么后果，他收回画像，好好保管，但是不会让我再见到那副画像。从此，本·汤姆逊消失了，我再也没有见过他。而关于西比尔的死亡，警方自然找不到什么有效的证据。那个年代凶杀案并不是那么容易破获的，尤其是不见血的凶杀。他们以为西比尔只是离家出走，便以西比尔·巴恩斯系失踪结案了。我又过上了糜烂堕落的生活，靠着我的钱财，我的美貌，在昏暗的小巷子里风流潇洒，甚至于改变了那里的势力分布，不过这和今天的故事没有多大的关系，我也不赘述了。

“我感觉到了无趣。那是一种灰色的无趣，仿佛对什么都提不起兴趣，一片灰暗无光。在酒吧妓院寻欢作乐已经不能让我感到一丝快乐，我明白一直以来我都是在用它们来麻痹自己。于是我离开了那个城市，开始四处旅行。在临行前我去找了一趟汉姆。汉姆愈发沉默，他成为了一个顾家的男人。我邀请他和我一起环游世界，他看着我，拒绝了。‘爱德华，我有孩子要照顾。’他低下了头，而我质问他：‘难道你的想法就是做一个居家男人，永远放弃自己的自由吗？汉姆，你告诉我的：做你自己，屈服于你的欲望。你的自由享乐主义呢？你忘了吗？’

“汉姆叹息，转身离开了。也许他后悔了引诱我堕落，又或许他不后悔。

“我去过数十个国家，到过非洲、亚洲、美洲……然而那些异域风情并不能让我忘记发生过的一切。在藏品丰富的艺术馆里，我想到本·汤姆逊；在美丽的自然风光中，我想到西比尔·巴恩斯；在酒馆这样的地方，我想到汉姆·道奇。他们仿佛是幽灵，占据了我的灵魂。终于有一天，我累了，回到了家。

“我没有意识到已经过去了十八年，因为我的容貌不会变——这也说明了本的确将画像保护得很好。我几乎是马不停蹄地去找汉姆，在那我遇见了一个非常帅气的青年人。他是汉姆的儿子，叫威克多。威克多很美，身形挺拔，十分矫健。他听说我是找汉姆的时候几乎是跳着舞一般地离开了。后来我才知道他不顾汉姆的反对偷偷学了芭蕾。看着他富有活力的背影，他灵活的动作，我的心突然跳动了一下。我也活了过来，他是我的阿芙洛狄忒。

“汉姆见到我的时候愣住了。我微笑着向他点头。他喃喃自语：‘不可能，你怎么可能还这么年轻？！这是不正常的，不自然的！’他走向我，没有和我拥抱，而是凝视了我的脸一会儿，慢慢地走到门口边的椅子上坐下了。沉默了好一会儿，他才开口：‘爱德华，我真的以为你不会回来了。这次来找我有什么事情吗？’

“‘没什么，老朋友叙叙旧罢了。刚才那个是你的儿子吗，我记得叫威克多？’我明知故问，眼尖地看见威克多在屋子里晃悠。汉姆虽然不是一个有益的朋友，但是他和我打交道了那么多年，岂会不知道我在想什么？我们俩仿佛在较劲，而威克多就是我们的筹码。不，威克多已经不是筹码了，他是我的太阳，我的阿芙洛狄忒。他赋予了我第二次生命；我的灵魂仿佛受到了洗礼。曾经的我，被蛊惑而落入了无尽深渊，本和西比尔想要把我从深渊里拽出来，但是都失败了；而如今的威克多却让我从深渊里探出了头，瞧见了深渊外的世界，那是一片光明。你知道吗，孩子，我爱上了他。我死了那么多年，突然感受到了爱，那种对美的喜爱。你有体会过吗，孩子？没有，没有。你体会不到，这种变化微妙而又剧烈。

“汉姆知道我是什么人，他想保护他的儿子。他知道我这层青春貌美的皮囊下是何等丑恶的灵魂，但是威克多不知道。在威克多的眼里，我是一个风度翩翩的贵族青年，藏着许多有趣的小秘密。正如三十年前的我，面对幽默风趣、潇洒不羁的汉姆展现给我的那个充斥着罪恶欢愉的世界，我从胆怯到沉醉其中。威克多面对美貌优雅的我背后隐藏着的无数秘密，也感到了好奇。好奇无罪，但是选错了好奇的方向，就是堕落。汉姆警告威克多，但是威克多年轻气盛，既然他会背着汉姆去学习芭蕾，又怎么会乖乖听汉姆的话与我保持距离？

“那十八年的旅行不是没有用的。在异国他乡，我渐渐看清了我过去三十年的人生。我承认我在过去的三十年里就是个作恶多端的混账、纨绔子弟。我将自己的灵魂出卖给了恶魔。这就是我做的一切。我时不时会想起西比尔的样子，那红色鬈发，那碧绿的双眼，那脸上的小小雀斑，还有她对我充满爱意的眼神。我也时不时会想起本，他看到那幅画像后复活的样子，他挥舞画笔的兴奋，他小小的颤抖、喘息和生涩的动作。有的时候，我会想起画像里的我。我不用想起他是什么样的，因为那个样子我看了三十年。因为我慢慢认清了我自己，我不会将威克多拖下水。我与他保持着普通朋友的距离，没有任何越轨行为。

“回到家不过一个月，我收到了一份电报。看到发报人时我很震惊。是本·汤姆逊。是他。他用简洁的语言告诉我，他获悉我已旅行归来，想见我一面。我当然去见了他。他老了，满脸皱纹，肌肉松弛，头发灰白，躺在床上。他的住所残破不堪，连个帮忙的佣人都没有，穷困潦倒。我很震惊。在我的印象里，本是一个才华横溢的艺术家，身价不菲的画家，不至于沦落到这等地步。然而本已经看透了一切。他不在乎贫穷，我看得出来他眼里那一瞬间的光亮。他吃力地下床招呼我，泡了一壶我最喜欢的茶，坐在了我的对面。虽然他饱受病痛折磨，但是他的眼里却充满希望。他问我：‘爱德华，你快乐吗？过去的三十年里，你快乐过吗？’

“我沉默了。正如我之前所说的那句话：醉生梦死的生活是享乐，但是并不快乐。这是我在那时才领悟到的。本笑了：‘当然，你不快乐。我都明白的，我都明白。’他咳嗽了两声，‘爱德华，爱德华，你还是那么的年轻。’

“我从没有那么痛恨过自己的青春美貌。”

突如其来的沉默让林先浑身不自在。磁带吱吱作响，在这密闭的房间内几乎震耳欲聋。林先感觉头有点昏昏沉沉的，于是猛地摇了一下头。巴恩斯见状，关心地问：“林先生，您还好吧？”

“我还好，没事。只是有点透不过气来。”林先表示自己没事。他看向早已被遗忘的文稿，又看向录音机，再看向巴恩斯，犹豫着问：“嗯……汤姆逊先生后来怎么样了？还有，还有那幅画像怎么样了？”

巴恩斯起身，走到窗户边打开了窗户：“本和我聊了会儿天，之后我就离开了。我没有问关于画像的事情，他也没有提起。这幅画像已经被我遗忘了，或许正在某个角落里安安静静地积灰。”他坐回椅子，给自己又倒了杯茶。

“那么……道奇先生呢？”林先问。

“汉姆因为早年的放荡不羁染上了病，咳血，卧床了十年后去世了。直到死之前他还在极力阻止威克多和我见面。然而威克多和我早就相见了不知几回。我没有像汉姆引诱我一样诱导威克多，而是带领他正确认识了这罪恶的欢愉。很幸运，威克多不喜欢这种堕落的享乐。但是珍妮特喜欢。珍妮特是汉姆的女儿。汉姆的夫人去世得早，在汉姆去世后我代替他照顾威克多和珍妮特。珍妮特后来沉沦于这种自由的享乐主义。但是你知道，女人是不允许有和男人一样的权利的，包括享乐，因此她面上风光无限，背地里已经被贵族阶层唾弃。她没有我陷得深，但她的下场很惨。珍妮特只活了三十岁，孤苦伶仃，不为贵族阶层承认，死在了烟花柳巷之地。”

“可是，可是巴恩斯先生，您是她的监护人，难道不应该照顾她吗？”林先对巴恩斯轻描淡写的语气感到震惊，插嘴问。

“我不是他们的合法监护人。她堕落的时候已经成年了。而且我不是什么正人君子，我的骨子里对于这种罪恶的欢愉还是渴望的，蠢蠢欲动的。”巴恩斯喝了口茶，“威克多，他热爱舞蹈，为此也自动脱离了贵族阶层。后来应该是和一个舞者共度一生了吧。而我独自一人，拥有永恒的青春，活了快两百年，坐在这里，接受你的采访。这就是你想知道的所有故事。”

林先坐在那里，脑中异常的清醒。他没有按下录音机的暂停键，而是继续问：“那么如果您能找到那幅画像，你会怎么做？”

“我会烧了它。”巴恩斯微笑着回答。林先看到了，是真正的微笑，不是似笑非笑，不是皮笑肉不笑，是真正的微笑。

“您现在最想做的是什么事？最想念什么人？”

“我希望我能老去，而不是永远青春。我的心已经老了，老到几乎动一下就会粉碎。”巴恩斯看起来有些疲惫，“我只是一个禁锢在年轻的躯壳里的一个年老的、千疮百孔的灵魂。我想念的人啊……可能是……”他的脑海中闪过了红色鬈发、碧绿的双眼、脸上有小小的雀斑的西比尔，她正朝着他温柔地笑着，然后是本，本的文静内敛，那种艺术家特有的悲剧气质……巴恩斯笑着，眼中仿佛闪着光：“没有人。我没有最想念的人。”

林先看到了巴恩斯眼中的闪光。他知道巴恩斯没有说实话。“没有最想念的人？”

……然后是挺拔有力，走路仿佛是在跳舞的，太阳，威克多……

“巴恩斯先生？”林先提高了嗓门。

……还有汉姆，我在他墓前留下的那句话：你把我诱导成你不敢成为的堕落之人，后悔了吗？

“巴恩斯先生！”林先惊慌地起身。

……是你吗，爱德华？你被找到了吗？那么我爱你，我爱你啊。

林先看着救护车离去，然后走向了自己的轿车。他掏出一盒烟，点上一支，然后坐在驾驶座上发愣。夜里凉风习习，他打了个寒噤，将录音机放在挡风玻璃前，犹豫了一下，倒带，按了播放。

一阵悉悉索索的动静。

“你会相信我的。”巴恩斯带着笑意的声音传来。

林先呆呆地看着录音机。又过了几秒，录音机里传出了他的声音。

“这里是1988年9月27日十九点十二分，我是林先，以下是我对巴恩斯先生的采访内容……巴恩斯先生，您真的准备接受我的采访吗？”

“是的。” 


End file.
